Of Preditors and Prey
by Spiked Reyndrop
Summary: Puck has spotted a new conquest that he's determined to have. Because, he's a sex shark that always gets his prey no matter how difficult she my be...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either One Tree Hill or Glee.

**Pairing: **Puck and Peyton

**Rating: **Strong T

**Warnings: **Slight innuendo from Puck. Hello it's Puck enough said.

0-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-0

_**You've got fashion and style  
I'm lovin' your smile and  
The way you get down  
I can't see no one else  
It's you by yourself  
In spite of the crowd**_

0-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-0

The first time he saw her walking down the hallway, only three words came to mind: Sex on Legs.

Seriously, the girl was all blonde curls, legs and attitude–giving that whole _don't mess with me _vibe as she strutted down the hallways–that had every guy in the vicinity salivating. So, you really couldn't really blame him for wanting her. For wanting those long legs wrapped around him, for wanting to sex her until she begged for mercy. It was only natural, he was a hot blooded, teenage boy with needs and his needs consisted of bedding the untouchable blonde.

Puck's plan of action was simple, get a taste of the blonde before any of the other losers did. Just lay on the charm and make her, his … for a night or two, but then Peyton wasn't easy. In fact the girl was downright cold and an even big mystery than he would have liked. In other words: insanely hard to get.

Every guy –including him–had watched Darren try and then crash and burn in a matter of seconds. Seriously, the guy had barely opened his mouth before the blonde told him straight-up no. As much as it was only one word every guy and girl could read the _no way in hell _hidden in that negative two letter word.

Next was Karofsky thinking he was the man, and could melt the resident Ice Queen.

What a joke!

If anything, the guy only managed to get frost bite rather than even getting close to melting the cold girl's heart. In fact, Karofsky's let-down was probably the most emasculating yet. Since the blonde just stood there as he dropped a lame as line, seriously, just stared at him until he tucked tail and ran. Moron also had the bright idea to douse her in slushy the following week, to build back his bruised ego and quail some of the humiliation, but all that served to do was get himself even more emasculated.

To be honest, Karofsky's take-down was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Peyton, still dripping in slushy sauntered over to him and Mike, plucking a slushie from Mike's limp hand before going after Karofsky. Literally tracked the guy down, called his name out loud enough for the whole hall to hear, before throwing the slushie viciously at the guy's face. Once again the idiot tried stepping up to her and intimidating her by his size and height, along with prized lackey Azimio, but the blonde just stared him down with those olive green orbs of hers, telling him to bring it. Intimidated was the last thing she was by the guys _imposing _suture, in fact she stepped up and dared him to do something, because she was ready to dish out something ten times worse for whatever his pea brain could conjure up.

Hot as all hell.

Sure Karofsky tried something, which was egging her car, a classic; a black Comet. Dude either had no pride had a death wish in Puck's unbiased opinion.

For one Santana –who'd somehow bonded with the blonde over her public take down of the hockey player–did something or said something that scared the living crap out of Karofsky that had him backing off completely. Heck, the guy paid for a new paint job, and detailing on top of that.

Even now he really didn't know what the Latina had on the bastard, but it had to be big if it got him to back up that fast and easy.

What he wouldn't do to get that information, and he did try getting it.

Yes, he rocked Santana's world for a whole bloody weekend till she could barely walk, but the bitch didn't let go of a stitch. The only thing he got for his trouble was a warning to stay away from Peyton.

Of course her warning was not heard. Are you kidding him? _No-one _told the Puckerone what to do (expect his mother).

He still wanted that blonde, even more now that she was a sure-as-hell badass, who frigging owned the hall with respect alone. No one feared her, because she didn't go out of her way to bully anyone. Peyton didn't even bother with Karofsky, just went on with her life, still holding title of Ice Queen.

Seriously, that shit was epic.

All the others guys wondered why he hadn't made his move on the blonde yet, when they'd all seen him drinking her up with his eyes like a man dying of thirst. Heck, they'd all watched an intense stare match –war – between them with bated breath and were all shocked when Puck won.

Please, like it was going to go any other way.

He was a frigging stud. A stud that was going to get the most cold and frigid girl in school to scream his name like it was her only salvation.

He was just taking his time.

**tbc? **

**A/N: **The lyrics are from _**Addiction **_by _**Ryan Leslie. **_Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either One Tree Hill or Glee.

**Pairing: **Puck and Peyton

**Rating: **Strong T

**Warnings: **Slight innuendo from Puck.

0-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-0

_**I'm not paralyzed**_

_**But I seem to be struck by you**_

_**I want to make you move**_

_**Because you're standing still**_

0-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-0

Puck concluded something, maybe everyone was wrong about her being all ice and snow storms, because she was pretty damn _smiley _with Brittany. Yes, as much as she and Santana had the badass bitch complex connection going, it was obvious to him as he watched them interact that Brittany was her new best friend.

With Santana, he discovered Peyton's smirk, and that was frigging sexy as hell. It took all self restraint and control not to march up to her and ravage that tempting mouth of hers. Like he said he wanted her and that smirk, made things stir below the belt like nothing else.

But with Brittany, it was soft smiles that actually reached those olive green eyes of hers that could stare down the best of 'em. It actually made him stop and just stare for a minute or so, because there was no way in hell the ice queen was smiling and genuinely at that. But then that gave him hope he guessed, because that meant she wasn't all ice, and if you got to know her maybe there was a little fire in there too.

She'd shown it enough times with the verbal lashing and Karofsky confrontation, which were all filled with fire and passion…

He's changed his mind, girl was definitely not frigid. His discovery, pointed to her being a freak in bed and he couldn't wait.

So far the girl was pretty much his wet dream.

Major badass and unafraid, didn't care except for Santana and Brittany –emphasis on Brittany, sexy ass eyes (he'd never been an eye man, but the way she'd stare someone down –frigging hot), Curly blonde locks that were always wild (her sex head would be hot as hell –he thought), long neck, small waist, toned stomach, legs for frigging centuries, decent taste in music, gorgeous car and mystery. What more could a guy really want?

He thought he had it summed up, but then she opened up that hot mouth of hers and sang.

Berry had a voice you could hear forever –that is when she was singing. Peyton Sawyer's voice, however, made him want to push her up against the nearest hard surface and take her over and over again. What, her voice was hot, sue him.

Glee just became interesting.

He'd thought that Peyton, like her two best friends, would be a bitch to Berry but it was weird how patient the girl was. He would go as far as saying she was genuinely nice to the brunette, even when she was being Bat-shit crazy Berry. It was weird, that he couldn't pin her down to one thing. Because he was cock frigging sure that Peyton and Berry would clash like Titans, but other than a few tense moments they were rather _friendly_. What the hell was that about?

The stare matches between them become a norm, in fact sometimes they were so intense the tension that permeated the air made the others squirm in their seats. He wasn't ashamed every time he slowly and meticulously ran his eyes over her form, because she didn't squirm even a little bit –he definitely liked that, and it wasn't once in a while it was every damn day. But he couldn't really be blamed, because everything she wore turned him on. From the tiny skirts that competed with Berry's in length, showing off those impossibly long legs, to the band t-shirts, tank tops and vests that hugged her so snugly and ended stubbornly inches above her waist band teasing him mercilessly with strips of smooth skin and toned abdomen, to the tight skinny jeans with rips peppered all over, to the leather jacket and converse sneakers.

Her trademark curls distracted him as well sometimes because he literary had to sit on his hands so he wouldn't reach in and twist those curls round his fingers.

So he stared, sometimes, and he wasn't afraid to admit.

**TBC **

**A/N: **The lyrics are from _**Paralyzed **_by _**Finger 11. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either One Tree Hill or Glee.

**Pairing: **Puck and Peyton

**Rating: **Strong T

**Warnings: **Slight innuendo.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading this.

0-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-0

_**Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A girl like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'**_

0-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-00-~*+*~-~*+*~-0

**Chapter 3**

It was odd that they had never had a conversation. It hit him after what seemed like the fifteenth round of eye sex from across the room at a party. Part of him wanted conversation, but another part liked things the way they were.

As she got up to dance he noticed something he hadn't noticed all night, _do me _black stiletto heels that elongated her legs even more, and paired with the figure hugging dark blue mini, was all too illegal.

Her eyes slid to his for a moment, as she was winding with Mike on the dance floor that had him wondering if she knew she was a tease. But there was no teasing light, which was even worse, because she had no idea what she was doing to him at that moment. He watched in annoyance as Mike's arms encircled her waist holding her close as they swayed to the much slower _mood _music.

Chang wasn't exactly a Mac, so he was pretty sure whatever the footballer whispered in the blonde's ear weren't sweet nothings to get into her pants –which he would have totally done in the guys place–but probably a joke or something because he had her laughing.

Santana was at his side, "With how slow you're moving, Chang will probably bed her before you do," the bitch teased him while watching her friend and the other footballer laughing and swaying on the floor. He really hated her at that moment, but then she was right. He had yet to make a move even after the ice queen had thawed out a bit.

"Thought she was your friend," because she was practically goading him to go after the blonde; no girl wanted one of their girlfriends bedding the Puckerone, even though he would totally rocked their worlds.

"Why do you think I'm over here, instead of over there cock blocking Chang," Santana said simply, practically hinting his ill intentions.

Let's get one thing straight, he wasn't a saint and he knew he wanted Peyton just to screw her senseless, but Santana rubbing in how _better _Chang was… that shit just was just cold.

He'd spent the rest of the night rolling around in Santana's bed, with the Latina and Brittany too. Joke was on her in the end because she was totally the consolation prize.

Not that he needed consolation. It was a frigging metaphor damn it!

…

Mike was throwing a sleepover type thing at his place for the club, which he was pretty sure would kind of suck. Because come on, Gleeks weren't exactly prone to make the things a rager.

Of course Peyton just had to prove him wrong on that point.

He was pretty damn sure that she was trying to kill him by teasing him to death or something, because instead of hanging with the girls painting toenails or whatever girly shit the girls were doing in the lounge with Kurt, she was hanging with them, playing frigging Xbox and kicking ass. And that didn't help his new and more intense urges to do her that she chose to sit next to him.

And her trash talking skills were off the frigging hook. The girl just had a way with words that made the guys feel small without outright insulting them. The shit was crazy! Only down side to everything, was that she was frigging flirting with Chang who'd completed their little sandwich on the couch. It really was starting to annoy him how much he wanted the girl.

She literary caused a instant wood when Matt turned on NBA highlights and the chick said things like _killer Fade Away _and _did you see that crazy Turnaround jumper?_

Christ who was this girl!

He wanted her more than ever, and couldn't help sneaking glances her way throughout the movie everyone had settled to watch before the night really became about two different sleepovers instead of the intended one. There she was leaning against Chang's chest attention fully on the movie, her fingers entwined with Mike's who wasn't feeling anything about holding her close.

He really hated Chang at that moment.

The Asian football player looked all too comfortable with the blonde in his arms, contented enough to entwine his fingers through those tempting blonde curls. Damn him! And Santana, well, she was smirking when their eyes met, all conceited and knowing because her predication was becoming true, smug bitch.

Peyton, whether she knew it yet or not, was Mike's now and he wouldn't move in on another guy's girl no matter how bloody tempting she was.

Their eyes met, and she just looked at him for a while. Not their usual eye sex, which just about killed him. Because, damn it, he really, really wanted her, and he wasn't sure if it was just to get into her pants anymore.

But he was still a stud damn it!

**TBC **

**A/N: **The lyrics are from _**Toxic **_by _**Britney Spears. **_

_Reviews would be lovely. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed. Flames __…__"__to each his own__"__._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either One Tree Hill or Glee.

**Pairing: **Puck and Peyton

**Rating: **Strong T

**Warnings: **Slight innuendo.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading this.

_**What on earth am I meant to do  
In this crowded place there is only you  
Was gonna to leave now I have to stay  
You have taken my breath away**_

**Chapter 4**

Mike was pretty much envied by every guy –except him (shut up!) –walking down the hall with Peyton at his side, openly laughing at his jokes. It was not on purpose, he knew. Mike wasn't _trying_ his hand at making everyone jealous when leaned in and kissed _his _girl smack on the lips. At least that was what he thought, but a traitorous part of his mind told him, the punk had done that to mark his territory. But he consoled himself with the fact that, he hadn't made a move so he shouldn't feel anything by it.

Karofsky ignored the scene altogether, while Duke turned an interesting shade of purple, because he'd just lost to Mike.

It wasn't an accident that Duke tackled hard and fast into Mike during practice, even if Chang didn't have the ball, sending the guy to the ground writhing in pain. Of course Puck retaliated slamming into the punk. There was a lot he tolerated, but a jealous punk hurting his friend all because the girl he wanted was totally into said friend, wasn't one of them.

That shit just wasn't cool.

He hadn't thought that Peyton would get hotter, but when she went after Duke for hurting her boyfriend, he seriously thought he was going to embarrass himself in a Finn kind of way. Because damn, that shit was hot as hell. And Santana is right there with her was totally messing with his self control.

Duke should have learned one thing, Mike was Peyton's –girl who took down Karofsky like it was a hobby –boyfriend and Santana's sweetheart, which meant messing with him would get you bashed by two (hot) girls like you wouldn't believe. The upside of the situation was that he was the one who pulled Peyton off Duke, while Matt handled Santana. And Even when struggling to get free, that body of hers felt so right in his arms.

Mike was a lucky bastard.

The first person, who noticed his increasing want for the girl –other than Santana of course –was Mike.

Screw. His. Life.

To say it sucked ass was a frigging understatement, but he was relieved that the guy didn't go all ninja crazy on his ass about it. Even worse, Mike had explained his _feelings_ for the blonde, which (SHUT UP) made him feel like crap and acknowledge that maybe it was what he felt (SHUT THE HELL UP!).

But backing off was harder than he'd thought, not when they'd ended up spending time together. Not when she started talking to him, instead of exchanging glances and stares for across the room.

"Thanks for helping," she said, as they walked back to the auditorium with the box of costumes in his arms. He'd been heading there, when he'd seen her struggling with two boxes and figured helping her would get him into her good graces, and make it easier to get in her pants –in the future of course.

It totally did, because she smiled at him, and one of those genuine ones that reached her eyes too. What, that shit was hard to get from her okay.

He would have faulted Mike for not helping his girlfriend with the boxes, but when they walked in the guys were setting up the stage and he let it slide. The couple of course exchanged their smiles, Mike's an apology for not helping, hers letting him off the hook. Then she winked, and he truly almost lost his shit.

And no he wasn't jealous damn it!

So frigging what if he found her hot as frigging hell, half the damn male population thought the same damn thing. And yeah he may have gotten his wants mixed up but he was back on track. He was a guy, and Peyton was a hot female who was practically a walking frigging tease, and he wanted to do her bad. But like he said, Mike was his boy and he wouldn't mess with his girl no matter how much he wanted to get in her pants.

Just for the record it wasn't up for discussion. He was still a stud and was totally going to get her somehow.

It was frigging inevitable.

**TBC **

**A/N: **The lyrics are from _**In Your Eyes **_by _**Kylie Minogue**_.

_Reviews would be lovely. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed. Flames __…__"__to each his own__"__._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either One Tree Hill or Glee.

**Pairing: **Puck and Peyton

**Rating: **Strong T

**Warnings: **Slight innuendo.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading this.

_**Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows**_

**Chapter 5**

They found themselves in an empty choir room. Well, she found him and asked if it was okay if she chilled. Like he was going to say no to her, in that tiny red skirt and tank top that as always ended inches above her waist band.

What, he was allowed to look, but not touch totally within the bound of Bro Code dude.

He strummed on his guitar, while she was sketched, with earphones tucked into her ear, music turned up loud. He totally checked her out, like hell he wasn't going to check her out when her legs were propped up on the seat beside her, teasing and calling him to touch them, but he distracted his wayward mind by strumming harder.

Then she looked at him, through hooded eyes and he couldn't look away. His eyes didn't leave hers to wander her body like they were moments before, but just stared back. She was really making being a good friend hard, looking at him with those eyes and with that look. That look could get him in trouble, and so he did something really pansy.

He looked away.

Yes he, Puck frigging sex shark extraordinaire, conceded a stare match.

He fought the urge to reach down, and check his junk and see if it was present; yup still there and semi-hard. Damn it! In fact damn her and those bloody sexy eyes of hers. A stolen glance in her direction made him question her innocence in trying to make him lose his shit like that, because she was smirking. Frigging smirking like she'd won something!

Someone should have warned her that Puckerone's payback was a bitch.

(_Or maybe it wasn't?_)

When Mike and the other glee members showed up, the stifling tension decreased slightly. And yeah it was totally the good kind. Shit was frigging explosive, and that was with a room separating them.

Unlike the rest who were oblivious of course Santana sensed something and gave him the evil eye along with previously-oblivious-idiot Finn.

God, he hadn't even frigging _touched_ her! Heck, he wasn't even _near_ her. He also knew for a fact that it wasn't like possible to have sex by frigging diffusion or osmosis and shit.

And yeah he read screw you!

Whatever screw them because he didn't do a damn thing to warrant stink eye. Peyton, he noted discreetly from the corner of his eye, was pretty damn comfortable throwing her legs over Mike's lap when he took the seat next to her. And really screw Chang to hell, that he was the only guy able to touch those delectable legs of hers. Seriously, the guy kept running a hand up and down her calf, right frigging there in the class room.

Lucky bastard!

**TBC **

**A/N: **The lyrics are from _**Lovestoned/I Think She Knows **_by _**Justin Timberlake. **_

_Reviews would be lovely. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed. Flames __…__"__to each his own__"__._


End file.
